Ward C
by Off-Topic-romitri
Summary: All Human Rose has a bit of a fall and ends up in Ward C, resting her broken ribs with a pretty cool nurse. A few swears so it's a T rating just in case. Lissa is busy trying to get a double date to happen, when Rose is too worried about just having a stable life.
1. Ward C

Authors Note;

 _Hey, so I'm Australian so I apologies if my representation of hospitals are different to that of a hospital in Montana._ _Any who, Enjoy_

* * *

My chest was not happy. I guess it wouldn't be when you jump from a second story building.

So I lie here in my attached hospital bed listening to the soothing breaths of my shaky breath.

Lissa had come in earlier and helped me build a fort so I could secretly watch dance moms the judgmental look of the old lady that I shared my room with. Between us we may have borrowed a few pillows from the patients through the ward.

I heard the footsteps of my nurse enter my room.

"Before you check my vitals you need to win a fight against me. " I joked from with in my fort.

He just laughed, a low chuckle. And just removed the pillow from around my face.

"Not right now, maybe later okay. " He had an accent that was defiantly not from around here.

"So where you from?" I crocked out

"Bia, it's a small town."

"In..?"

"Russia. You know for someone who's recovering from a few Brocken ribs you talk a lot.

"You know, someone's got to keep the conversation going comrade" I laughed.

"Alright I be back again in 5 hours to swap your IV. Rest."

And he left silently. So I took his advice and tried to sleep. But fuck it's difficult to sleep with a few broken ribs.

I was woken up after a few hours.

"Fight me mate." I joked and started to laugh though the laughing brought coughing and coughing brought a butt tone of pain.

"Breath through it. Find your breath. " He called removing the pillows from around the bed.

The doctor rushed in and added pain killers to my drip.

By the time I could finally breathe right, the nurse had come back with my lunch.

"Don't you go home at some point in the day?" I croaked.

"I finished 1/2 hour ago and realise I still owed you a fight though I can't fight someone when I know I could win. So I though I should just bring you your lunch."

"I could of taken you."

"You were coughing your lung out." He had a tiny smile growing.

"Hey!" Lissa called entering the room.

"Goodbye. Get some rest." The nurse told me leaving the room.

"That was weird. You've got a creepy nurse." She joked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Okay though I brought you more DVDs, along with your favorite."

"You didn't did you."

"Yes I did, now move over Barbie got a school to save." She told me.

I scooted over in the bed, it was a huge bed that we both fit. It helped that Lissa was pretty thin. I pulled the table towards us with my laptop on top.

"Why are these movies so good?" I croaked.

"Because barbie is a visionary and the movies are so bad they're good."

The movie wasn't anywhere near good but it was better than hearing my breath.

"So that creepy nurse. Do you think he's cute?" Lissa questioned.

"Lis there is more the a guy than his face. Like why else would you and Christian still be a thing?"

"Rude. But don't ignore the question."

" He helped me when I was coughing up my lungs with spit all over my face. He probably thinks I'm gross."

"No Rose, your always beautiful."

"Lissa. Stop trying to set me up with everyone I meet. Please he's just a nurse who I've seen like twice."

"Fine. I just have to live without cute double dates with my best friend."

The two of us lay together on my bed for another few movies. Lissa was moved by one of the other nurses when they came in to change my IV.

She finally left or well was kicked out at 10:00 by the head nurse. So I went back t trying to sleep though the problem was I could not get comfortable. No matter how I tried to sleep soothing would resist weather it was the tube now stuck in my inner elbow or how my chest was strapped.

Until, my body finally gave in and fell asleep.

I awoke to the Russian nurse standing in front of me with a cup of coffee.

"Good morning." I gasped.

" I though you could use a pick me up." He smiled.

"You don't also have any donuts do you. Because you know a true balanced breakfast needs solids."

"Sorry no I didn't pick up any donuts, though I think breakfast will be coming around in a hour or two." He replied handing me the cup.

I went to reach for the cup with my left hand only to realise, it was attached to a metal pole.

"Fa-ck" I called through my teeth so I couldn't wake up my roommate.

"Well that makes my job a little easier. I'm here to replace that. Would you mind sitting back in you bed so I can replace the needle." He chuckled.

"You know, that's possibly the most I've heard you talk."

"I find it easier to work in the quiet." He shrugged.

He effortless found another vain to place a fresh needle in attached it to my baggy thingy. And left the room. I picked up the coffee cup and noticed that it wasn't just a plan cup. Written on the side of the cup were a few Scribbly words and a set of numbers.

\- Dimitri, call me?


	2. Leftovers

Chapter two

"Liss, I don't know like what if I call him and he has a wife?"

"Rose that's not likely he asked you to call him."

I just sighed. "That's dumb."

"No, dumb is going back to rob a place when you just got out of hospital for broken ribs." She scolded.

"How else do you expect me to pay my bills?" I whispered back into my headphone.

I was busy unscrewing the window hinges of the kitchen window.

"I don't know talk to your dad see if hell cover it?"

"Come on Liss you know how I feel about going to Abe for money."

The lower hinges finally loosened. I shifted the glass pane to the right so I could easily jump in.

"Rose be logical, why wouldn't he pay your hospital bills?"

"Lissa, I'm not talking about this. Can I have radio silence now I'm inside? "I told her.

The kitchen was nice, sleek and clean bench tops spacious area. Walking over to the fridge, I took a look and grabbed some leftovers, mac and cheese and a whole bunch or easy meals and chucked them in my duffle. Moving on towards the living room looking for random knick-knacks I could easily palm off. Found two iPhones and a few chargers also grabbed the TV remote and hide it in the kitchen draws for a laugh. In doing so I found a wallet, held about $50 in cash and a Costco gift card.

"Rose." Lissa voice whispered though my headphones.

"Radio silence?"

"Yeah but there is a car heading back to the house." She was starting to panic.

Why does she always have to start panicking when I'm about to get caught?

"Chill I'm just looking for silverware I'll be out in 5." I told her soothingly.

"You're going to need to be out there in less. They turned up the driveway."

"It'll be fine Liss, it always is." I reminded her.

"fuck" I whispered to myself. Moving quietly towards the dinning room. I needed to find their good cutlery draw. Then I heard the door unlock. I needed to move, I had around 5 meals and maybe a thousand or so already but I needed more to cover my bills. I saw a small draw in the fucking table, and low and behold there were the nice cutlery flourished and all.

"Nice" I smiled, grabbing it all and throwing it in my cargo pants. Closing the draw after me.

"Hello!" Someone called out

Why do people do that? I thought.

I sprinted for the window I came through dive through it like a graceful dying gazelle.

"Is that you Tate?" She sounded scared, probably the mother.

I shouldn't be worried though in and out even if she came after me I could take her.

Jumping the fence into the alley, I started to speed up into a run.

"Lissa I'm out ready to meet me at the corner."

"Of course, but I think you should call him Rose."

"Who Dimitri or Abe?"

"Dimitri you doufes, I'm here."

I turned the corner shaking my head.

"He probably doesn't remember me." I justified

"Just get in."

I jumped in and turned up the radio, when one of the phones I grabbed started to ring.

"shit." I whispered.

"Why do you steal peoples phones?" Lissa questioned.

"Because you can sell them for a bit. Plus doesn't Eddie still have a bunch of phone boxes?"

"Fine what else di you get?"

"Bunch of phone chargers, few meals, $50, a Costco gift card, two maybe three sets of sliver wear and two iPhone 5s's."

"Rose we have food at home, why do you always take their food."

"Because I can't cook. If you keep judging me for my food decisions I'll keep them for myself."

"So are you going to call the nurse?" Lissa asked raising her eyebrows like a twelve year old.

"Probably not."

"Why not he is cute. "

"Because I just robbed a house so I can pay for my bills. Do you think my life is stable enough for a relationship." I finished, if she keeps bugging me about my relationship I might give her a smaller cut.

I pull out my phone to give Eddie a ring.

"Eddie my man, I've got some great news for you."

"What?" He questioned.

"I have some of stuff for you to move."

"Net worth?" He asked?

"few thousand at least."

"Good see you in a few, also call that nurse." Eddie said just before hanging up.

"You told him! Why would you tell Eddie?" I almost yelled at her

"We were chatting and your cute nurse came up. "

"Liss, aren't you dating sparky?"

"Yeah but I want to double date Rose." She laughed.

I decided that I just wasn't going to answer her anymore. So I sat in silence just waiting to get back to the apartment.

It took us three days to move the products. My fridge was full of some greatest cottage pie and pizza part of me wanted to hit them again just for the food but it wouldn't be a feasible. The silverware was good cash, it had been good few days until Eddie got stumbled in to my room.

"I need… Stiches." He stuttered. Eddies hand was holding his right arm tightly, blood dripping down and he was starting to look faint.

"Eddie what the fuck?"

"Deal went south got stabbed."

"Shit." I pulled out my phone and called one of the few people I knew could give stiches.

"Hey Dimitri, it's Rose I was wondering if you could meet me at mine?"


	3. Late night Calls

A/n holly Molly a lot of you seem to read this little fic thanks you live also deluded I am yet to credit the amazing Ms Mead who gave us these strong and complex characters

Also to those of you who can speak more than one language your a a treasure and have the power to swear at people I another Lange and that is something to be treasured

Though this chapters is a lot of chatty chats but you know character development and high Eddie kinda make me happy

* * *

Dimitri had made it to my place around 10 minutes after the call.

"Thanks for doing this, ahh Eddie is really scared of hospitals." I lied.

"I hope I don't scare you too much then." Dimitri joked with Eddie. "I can't give you anything stronger than ibuprofen for the pain, its all I have with me

"It's okay." Eddie whispered.

Dimitri finished the stiches; he looked up at me and motioned towards the kitchen.

I nodded and moved towards the kitchen with the nurse.

"So do you want to tell me what's happening?"

"What do you mean? This is a kitchen." I joked.

He wasn't laughing.

"Your friend has a stab wound. He also about to go in to shock, your friend needs to go to a real hospital."

"Come on comrade, anyway we can keep him here?" I pleaded, knowing that a stabbing would bring up too many questions.

"Fine, ill come in between my shifts and make sure he's not dead. You need to watch him; give him small amounts of food and water keep his feet elevated and keep him warm."

"Anything else Doctor, I mean; nurses Dimitri. What is your last name anyway?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"My last names Belikov. There's no other reason you asked me over is there?" He asked.

"Do you want some left over pizza?" I smiled; it felt harsh to ask him to come all this way for nothing.

"Is it home made?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Kind of." I laughed walking over to the fridge pulling out one of the stolen left overs.

"Wouldn't of put you as a cook."

"It's not hard just some of this some of that." I lied.

I chucked the pizza in the microwave with a glass of water to stop it getting soggy.

"So what do you do besides nursing?" I asked the tall man in front of me.

"Nothing really just exercise and sleep." He answered. It showed.

"Really no interests or hobbies?"

The microwave dinged before he could answer.

"So pepperoni?" I shrugged pulling the hot plate out of the microwave.

"Sure."

I took a huge bite of the warm peperoni slice. Gosh it was good.

"I take it pepperoni is one of your favourites then." Dimitri asked.

"You could say that." I smiled.

In all honestly I loved it to bits. I saw the microwave clock flash 1:00 am and realised that Dimitri had driven out here probably after his work shift.

"Oh sorry, would you like to stay the night? I mean for medical business, like …to stop Eddie from dying?"

I struggled to get the sentence out without sounding like a nervous ten year old.

"If your okay with that, it is getting a bit late." He responded, slowing eating his slice of stolen pizza.

His comment on how late it was did make me laugh a bit though seeing as my work normally started around now.

"Yeah, though the only spare blankets are barbie blankets you okay with that?" I asked, avoiding eye contact so I didn't have to witness his judging gaze.

"Okay, a blankets a blanket."

"So out of curiosity, your broken ribs were they in any way connected to your friends stabbing." Dimitri asked breaking the silence.

"…Maybe." I shrugged moving towards the linen cabinet.

"Rose, am I now an accomplice to a crime."

"Kind of. I recon if you don't know the better it is." I told him. I couldn't tell a guy that I robbed houses for a living.

I pulled the huge Barbie blanket out of the linen cabinet and hand it to Dimitri who's standing beside me.

"It matches your skin tone." I joke

He gave me a small chuckle before moving towards the living room the giant pink plush throw in hand. Following him for the sole reason to make sure Eddie was okay, no other reason.

"Hey dude, how you feeling?" I asked my poor friend who was close to falling asleep.

"Ahh, better. Got any drinks?" He asked, looking at his bandage that covered his fresh stiches.

"You shouldn't drink if you're in shock. Water only." Dimitri piped in.

"I've survived worst. " Eddie interjected.

"Yes and I'm trained in medicine." Dimitri retorted.

"You're a nurse."

"Whoa, Eddie I understand you hurt, but he did give you stiches." I told him.

"Rose you still have pain killers?" Eddies asked.

"Is Codeine okay?" I asked.

"Why do you have Codeine?" Dimitri questioned.

'Reasons."

"Okay, it will help you sleep anyway."

I walked up to my room and grabbed my small packet of Codeine and saw I only had a few left. I decided Eddie only needed one and headed back to the living room where the guys were sitting.

"Here you go, patient Eddie." I laughed handing him the painkiller. "Dimitri do you want another pillow?"

"I will be fine thankyou." Dimitri replied.

"You sure, I could probably find a matching pillow case so you can have a set." I smirked. "Night boys.

"Goodnight Rosemarie." Dimitri replied.

I'm not how he knew my full name but I guess he just picked it up at the hospital.

"Ha-ha Rosemarie. " Eddie muttered before fading into sleep.


	4. 33 missed calls

Woke the next morning to find Dimitri had left and 33 missed phone calls from Lissa. I wasn't keen to call her back. I rolled out of bed and pull a pair of socks on so my tooties wouldn't freeze over.

Making my way to the kitchen so I could grab some coffee. I smashed to buttons that make it work, and listen to the sound of the coffee machine churning out the sweet nectar of life.

"Rose." Eddie called.

"Yeah dude."

"Am I allowed coffee?"

'Eh, why not. Still want sugar?" I called back to my poor friend.

"Yeah Rosemarie. "He laughed.

I brought him his cupper and sat next to his feet grabbing the remote.

"Are they still playing re runs of that cooking show?" I asked Eddie.

"I'm not sure, also Dimitri left. He seemed nice you should ask him out on a real date though."

"Why is my love life the centre of everyone's attention? I swear if hadn't already be stabbed my spoon would be inside your stomach."

"Rose come on, he's coming around again late to check that I'm still living. Ask him out to dinner." Eddie smiled.

"Whatever, how are you feeling though?"

"Better, though can I please get back to work." Eddie asked.

"Nah I recon you should just wait for a while."

"You going to call Lissa back though?"

"How did you know she called me. "

"She called me."

"I guess Ill call her back then."

I pulled out my phone and called Lissa.

"Hello!."

"YOU CALL ME BACK NOW! YOU CALLED DIMITRI!" She screamed into the phone.

I physically hurt my ears to listen to her.

"It's not for the reason you think though. Wait you have talked to Eddie, he was stabbed Lis."

"TELL ME ABOUT YOUR RUSSIAN NURSE!"

"Lis, your friend has been stabbed."

"Eh, Eddies survived worst. But you haven't dated in years!"

"Okay Dimitri is nice and good at helping people."

"OH hes nice is he."

"Liss I will hang up."

"So Dimitri can talk to his Rosemarie."

"I will hang up."

"Though Christian and I are going to a nice diner in the city if you want to drop by with maybe a friend, with a particular accent of the Russian variety."

I just hung up on her laughing. Walking back in to the kitchen to put my now empty coffee cup in the sink. Playing a long running game of chicken with Eddie to see who will do the dishes first.

Opening the fridge in case I could find anything that would pass for a fair breakfast.

"Rose." Eddie called from the living room.

"Yea." I called back.

"Can you grab us some pizza."

"Yeah man."

I stroll back in to the living room next to one of my best mates.

"Oi Dance moms are on."

"Hey just because your taking care of me doesn't mean we have to watch crappy drama."

"No because I paid for the TV were watching a grown women scream at ten year olds."

"Fine dude.

* * *

I went for a run around the park in the late afternoon. It was starting to get colder out so I was in the annoying stage where I was both cold and boiling at the same time. My legs were burning but my nose felt like it was about to snap off. It was supering rhythmic, running was always a great way to just check out. My feet knew what was happening where I was going.

Passing the 7/11 that was next to the super market, and was working out if donuts were a good meal.

They were.

Also like some weird twist of face the man standing in front of me was tall, not just tall but crazy tall, standing tall in a duster and an pair of blue scrub underneath, when I realised that he reminded me of someone. When he turned I realised who he was.

"Shit" I whispered.

"Rose, I was just heading to your apartment to see how Eddies handling." He spoke with a professional look.

"Oh yeah."

"You run?" He questioned.

"Yeah, when I can."

"It's good. Well I guess I'll see you at the apartment."

"I guess I will." I smiled. The whole conversation was a weird step of awkwardness and tension. But I just couldn't help but smile at him. Dimitri just made me feel a little better; I couldn't help but smile at him.

I'm fucked; I don't have time for relationships. You could say I have a bit of commitment issues.

* * *

Authors Note;

Sorry for the crazy updates. how do you all feel about the awkwardness between Rose and Dimitri?

I think this is starting to be more of a slow burn. To the anon who left the crazy review i want to tell you that I didn't repost or rip this story from anyone or at least I hope not. This crazy story has come from my tiny head.


	5. Scream 2

I got home and saw Dimitri standing there in his scrubs and his Duster chatting to Eddie about his stitches and explain the problems that he could encounter and if he did he should head to the emergency room.

"Hey pin cushion." I joked

"Rosemary."

"You call me that again and Dimitri will have to stitch you up again in a less pleasant area." I scolded. "Wanna beer?"

My head was in the old fridge, and I pulled three cold Coronas. Opened one on my arm and started drinking before I entered the living room.

"So Dimitri, you banging anyone?" Eddie smiled. Making the dumb hand sign to go with it.

"You been munching pain meds again Eddie?"

"No Eddie, I am not currently seeing anyone." Dimitri answered.

I passed the guys the beers and grabbed the TV remote and dived for the Lazy boy next to the couch.

"What do you boys want to watch."

"Team America." Eddie called. "FUCK YEAH!"

"Comrade?"

"Oh I don't mind I should leave soon anyway."

"Really." Why am I sad about that he's only here to make sure Eddie isn't dying?

"Dude stay, have a beer. Bring us some pain meds." Eddie smiled.

"No. you sir, need less pain meds and a bed to sleep in." He replied.

"Stay for dinner man. I just ordered pizza." I was lying but I'm sure it wasn't that oblivious.

"I don't mean to be a burden."

"Don't worry about it. I- we own you anyway.

"Yeah Rosemary needs a dinner date." Eddie chuckled.

"My threat still stands. Come on Eddie ill help you to your bed."

Eddie and I stumbled to his tiny bedroom that use to be a study and in to his bed.

"Get in there tiger." Eddie winked and he rolled into his covers.

I realised that fighting with him while he was in this hayes was a bad idea, so I left it and decided to plot my revenge later.

Dimitri and I sat on the couch like a pair of tweens, it was way to awkward and incredibly weird. I wasn't sure why I had insisted he stay, I didn't have time for a relationship but having him around was nice.

"So comrade why are you a nurse and not a doctor?"

"Nurses are important you know. But mainly because I couldn't afford the tuition for medical school."

"Fair enough."

"What do you do for work?"

"That's a story for another day."

"Have you heard to term, don't lie to your doctor you shouldn't lie to nurses either."

"Do you really want to know?" I asked really hoping he would drop it.

"I'm curious, you're not a dancer are you?"

"No, comrade I don't dance. Though I am agile." I laughed. "Yeah sounds fair. Have you ever seen a Barbie movie?" I continued taking a swig of my shitty beer.

"Yes."

"Really, would not have guess."

"What because I'm a quiet 6"7 man."

"No, I just didn't think Barbie was in Russia."

He just gave me a small smirk and a low chuckle in response.

"You know before the movie starts how you can choose a language setting, we have that in Russia."

"But isn't it just snow, like don't you guys live in tiny huts and fight bears?"

"Did you finish school."

"Look comrade, movies and TV were a big influence in my life." I said with a shrug. I had finished my beer and was working out if downing drinks in front of a nurse was a bad idea.

"Another drink?" I asked jumping up. Why was this so awkward? I opened up my liquor cabinet and stared at the tequila. Fuck it right.

"You a fan of spirits Comrade?" I called out to him. I grabbed two shot glasses and held the cold bottle by the neck. "You heard of the horror movie drinking game?"

"Rose I have work in the morning."

"Come on comrade let me show you how great the American life can be. Plus if can beat me in this game I will give you the coffee beans I brought from that hipster coffee shop."

"you're on Hathaway, you know I'm Russian right." He chuckled.

A small chuckle, almost like the words were bouncing out of his mouth.

"Now I will warn you that this game was made for scream 2." I told him as I loaded it up on my laptop. I poured two shots and pressed play.

* * *

Half way through the movie I was close to 10 shots in a hour, and couldn't keep up with the plot of the movie. The blonde lead opened the fridge and I took a shot because she didn't die r something.

"Why is this chick running around like a dumbass? If she jumps from the second window she could easily land in the bush. " I screamed at the screen.

"Yeah and she could end up with some broken ribs."

"As long as she's rolls out of it shell ends up with two ribs on her right side. That's way better than being dead."

"You know a little too much about jumping out of windows." Dimitri told me with that dumb eyebrow thing.

"I come across it a lot in my line of work." I laughed.

"And that is what exactly."

"Nah, I'm not drunk enough to tell you how I earn money it won't end well."

"Alright. Drink."

"Fight me comrade." I jeered.

"Alright let's go." He told me jumping up and knocking the table.

I jumped up to face him realising I only came up to his chest at best. I cracked my knuckles and made what I hoped to be a intimidating face. Then threw a punch keeping a good follow through but I was drunk enough I lost a bit of my footing and feel forward. Dimitri took this moment to block the punch but also fall with me. I rolled to be on top of him, giving him a weak arm bar.

"Say it."

"Say what?" He was speaking totally normally without a hitch in his breath. Then flipped me on to my back. "Why would I surrender when I'm winning?"

"Cause I'm great?"

"Then why am I on top?" He said with that slight smirk that made me smile.

I started to lean up to his face. Our lips grazed each other's, it was a like a game of chicken and neither of us really wanted to back down. Though apparently my brain didn't get the memo and I closed the gap finding his crazy soft lips my hands following through and holding his face.

"Roza." Dimitri whispered as we broke the kiss.

"I think you should leave." I told him started. I couldn't ruin this little thing we had.

"Of course, it's getting late. Goodnight."

With that, the tall nurse left the apartment. Though he had left his duster resting on one of the chairs.

* * *

Authors note:

Super sorry for the late update, I would make excuses but honestly I just haven't had time, but I'm about to finish my exams so hopefully the updates will be more reliable. Im looking at trying to post on sundays Australia so work that out for all of my non Aussie friends.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my dodgy but cool story. Also shout out to everyone who easily writes Dimitri because it is hard. Though I am looking for a beta, since this is my first story and for a native speaker English is not the best for me.


	6. A proposal

Author's Note: I know what your thinking. What the fuck, where have you been for two weeks. im sorry but please enjoy this chapter. There will be further apologies at the end of the chapter.

* * *

I sat at my desk; engrossed is the latest planning for another robbery. It should have been easy to plan but between Lissa constant texts and the fact his duster was still on my couch you could say I was still a little distracted. So I decided to deal with the issue.

I pushed out my chair, having the legs created the ear piercing screech that my hangover oh so loved. Grabbing the soft leather of his jacket in my hands and practically stormed out of the door, as I ran down the stairs the boards of each step squeaking. Him dumb smirk that he had when he pinned me down was all I could think about, and it made me mad. I had become some lovesick teen in a matter of days. I was a badass thief, why had this Russian who couldn't possibly do half the things I could bring me to my knees. I hated it.

Pushing the lobby doors open with my shoulder, feeling the cool autumn breeze and realising I forgot to grab a jacket. Two cold freaking hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in to the street.

"Whoa boys by me dinner first." I joked.

I got no response to my quip. Well rather a small sigh.

The two men either side of me pulled me towards a convent SUV parked next to the lobby exit.

"Do you two normally find your selves having to compensate?"

"Hush. Hathaway."

"He speaks." And with those short words I found his fist in my stomach.

I was pulled in to the back seat with beefcake one and two either side of me. The stupid leather jacket still in my hand, I'm not sure why but I guess its coming for a ride.

We all had a fun road trip towards the more expensive district; though I had been here too much most houses changed their security annually it had a different shine during the day. As if every house had a little bit of glitter here and there.

The SUV pulled around the back of one of the smaller houses, though still probably costed a small fortune. The driver parked at the gates where I found my self being both pushed and pulled from the car.

"Walk."

"Aye Aye captain." I retorted. Leading to his boot finding the crook of my knee.

The gravel crunched under my old shoes, my soles were so thin I could identify each stone.

A key that one of the guards held opened the doors, and I was pretty unimpressed.

"A key, really. The guy down the street has a code and camera. Its like your asking to be robbed."

"We don't get robbed." Was the only reply I got about that.

As the three of us entered the hallway with highly polished floorboards and vase of daisy's on a table. A equally colourful man headed towards me with wide open arms.

"Ahh Rose!" he gleefully cheered.

"Yes, I'm Rose." I nodded.

"Well, well do I have a proposition for you." He beamed. Grabbing my hand.

"Of course." He shook my hand for much longer than normal.

"Did Alto not take your jacket? Here pass it over, this house is as much yours as mine." He continued to smile like a mad man, taking the leather duster from my other hand and throwing it towards the silent guard.

"I'm sorry, I don't lease houses I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Rosemary, don't be silly you're very known with in this neighbourhood. You are the thief are you not?"

"Who's asking?" I questioned

"Exactly you see I have a proposition-."

"I'm sorry I don't steal for anything more than what's needed." I cut in.

"Well you see Rose this isn't so much a request and more of a command. See I know many things and many people, you could think of me as a wise ally." He told me.

"How can I think of you as an Ally if I don't know your name?"

"Oh how's silly of me, its Abe. Now about my proposition, I need you to kill someone."

"You know I'm a thief right, not a murder."

"Hathaway."

"I don't remember telling you my name."

"I know a lot, Hathaway. How else would I have found you so easily."

"Then why do you want me to kill someone."

"Because I hear it wouldn't be your first. How far is the jump really, its all illegal."

"Stealing shit and killing someone have a big difference. Why don't you get one of your goons to do it?'

"Because that would be expected. And these men are not too adgile and had to catch. Plus if you die I don't need to replace my muscle."

"I have no really choice do I."

"Not at all. Alto will have you the targets photo and address."

The guard behind me shoved me towards the door. I stumbled back out on to the steps. I pulled out my phone to tell Eddie that we now had a job. As reluctant as I was to kill another person. I don't really have a choice.

"Eddie, were fucked."

"Okay where do you need the pick up?"

"North, east side."

"Whats happened."

"Tell you in the car." I told him hanging up and walking to wards the main gate of the property.

* * *

AUthors note:

 _Okay I'm super sorry. Its been a little over two weeks of writer's block, exams, i've been sick and currently on work experience._

 _But I've found the spark again so hopefully i can get this plot moving a little further. What do you guys think of direction this piece is now going in. How do you think Dimitri will react when he finds out Rose has lost his duster. and how is rose going to handle her new job._


	7. Hit the Town

_Howdy, friends thank you all so much for dealing with my spontaneous haitus. Between shows, illnesses and pokemon GO along with catching up for my classes. I've just left you guys high and dry. So to avoid this from continuing, the best i can promise you guys is an update a week but I sorry i can't garitee the day that will be on._

* * *

"Your going to do what." Eddie was mad and driving, his knuckles turning white on the steering wheel.

"Look, Eddie this dude might kill us. So I need a fucking drink." I told him.

"Masons?"

"Definitely." I reached to grab my wallet and checked to contents to find a few twenty's and a fifty.

The drive to masons was silent; Eddie was still trying to work out why we had just been served a shitty deal. While I was staring out the window hoping mason was still in the game. The engine was giving its little roar over the radio that had the talk show host talking about cyber safety in between indie rock songs. I still don't understand why Eddie listens to indie rock FM; he owns most of the albums and has a working AUX cord in the car. It probably has something to do with the way he is truly a middle aged mother who loves the talk in between but still refuses to admit it.

We pull up to masons building; Eddie jolts the car in to park, causing the both of us to rock face first in to the consult.

"Forget a gear?"

"Shut it Rose, you haven't even finished your permit."

"Bite me, or are you going to pay for both of us this round?"

He just laughs and we saunter up to the message box thing. MASON ASHFORD 7-B.

Eddie pushed thumb in to the buzzer and starts to sing the circle of life.

"Really, Eddie shut the fuck up and come inside." Mason laughed.

"Why you suddenly so chipper?" I questioned.

"Todays Thursdays. And you know what is made fresh on a Thursday."

Masons front door was wide open by the time we reached the end of his hall, I assumed the worst but also knew if it was a tough situation Mason could handle himself. Though the sound track from teen beach movie blaring from his room made me remember he's just a crap neighbour.

"How doesn't he get the cops called on him?"

"Magic, bribes. Sexual favours?" Eddie Shrugged.

"Rose!" Mason called from the doorway.

"Mase." I smiled.

We walked towards his kitchen, for a drug dealer I was amazed he could actually keep a clean apartment.

"So what can I help you with? Ups, Downs, All the way around's?"

"We just got a crappy deal, two ups and I think Eddie will cry if he can't have a taste of your new batch." I told handing over my $90.

"And you're looking for as they say mates rates?"

"I can get you a pack of left overs from the next house I come across." I smile.

"Rosemary, I'm a respected drug dealer. You think I will break my integrity for some stolen home cooked meal? Of course." He smiled walking back to his room.

Eddie had opened the fridge in search for Masons, excellent cookies.

"Try the oven."

He just looked at me with the biggest look of over you crap I've dealt with. But he still opens the cold oven in hope.

"Dude you can plan a robbery but can't find a plate of edibles?"

"Look there is a reason I work with tech and you're the one on the inside."

Mason came bag it my two caps in his hand.

"Mase, what would I do with out you." I told him taking the pill and crunching it between my molars.

"Well, Rose I'm having a get together with a few friends next weekend, if you wanted to come around. Like its no big deal if you can't." He was starting to babble again

"Dude how your cookies?" I asked hoping to cut him off before he could continue his awkward ask her out thing. Again.

"Yeah there in the cupboard next to the mugs." He pointed.

"Cheers dude also, Ill sees if I can come to that shindig."

Eddie grabbed a fresh cookie from the tin and we left his apartment. I knew I had around 30 minutes before things would kick. So we had to move fast. I pulled my boots off in the car and pulled on one of the dresses that I had left in the car last week over my head. It was tight and black, Eddie would always joke it was my free drink dress.

"Lets hit the town dude."

"You got that fake still?"

I just looked him dead in the eyes.

"Lis coming out?"

"Nah its date night with Christian. "I responded

The clubs down town had been going for a while by the time we got there, I ended up waltzing to the bar and eyeing off a dude in a low V-neck and giving him a cheeky smile. My hair was out and I gave it a flick. I needed drinks and boy I was not paying for them.

"Hey, you look a little lost can I get you anything?" His voice was smooth but still a little husky.

"Red bull and vodka." I smiled. I was being a little too hands on but I don't recon he minded. The guy and I whose name I didn't know but also didn't want to know walked towards the bar.

"Corona and a Vodka and red bull." He said and flashed his card.

The bar tender smiled and made his drink, and tapped the card.

"Thankyou, should we dance?"

I skulled the drink, not really wanting to taste, I just wanted to have a good night and not have to remember I have to kill someone.

I was so full of energy and feelings; I had found Eddie again in one of the booths that was towards the back of the club staring down in to his drink.

"Eddio. My man, my eyes. Tell me what's on your mind." I sang to him.

"What if they kill us?"

"No, Ed we can't think about that. Tonight is about drinking till we forget and parting because the world won't be like this again."

"What happened to V neck."

"Free drinks."

"Fuck I wish I had tits."

"You can't make this a dower dude. GO find a chick and have a good night!"

"Aye Aye captain."

I wondered back towards the dance floor, feeling the beat in my skeleton. V-neck had spotted me and he had another drink in his hand.

"Hey, I got you another drink." He smiled handing over the plastic tumbler.

"Thank you."

The drink was cold and refreshing as I was already getting the worst case of cottonmouth.

But it was odd.

I felt the cold of the cement in my shoulder.

* * *

The brightness of the room hit me first, followed by the pain in my gut and the burning sensation in my throat.

"Roza."

Fuck.

* * *

 _Now for the super long apology that you all deserve. I'm super sorry, ive had a bunch of things going on i ended up biting off more that i could chew._

 _i also ended up losing my planning paper from last chapter so i hope you all enjoyed Rose and Eddies trip down student nights. Is that a thing where you guys are, because where I live on thursdays everything is super cheap and there is free entry._

 _I feel that this chapter though more of a spontaneous and surprise of a chapter, helped show the differences that came out of not having the rigidness of the academy. And i'm truly sorry for having Mason so out of charater. Though who doesn't love the teen beach movie sound trank._

And THANKYOU to those few who kept checking in hope i would get my shit together and actually write a chapter.


End file.
